Rainfall
by Scytherageroses
Summary: A short, cute and nonsensical piece of fluff between Smoke and Sub Zero on a dreary, rainy day. Couldn't resist, and Smoke is so damned cute!


He sighed.

His heart ached just thinking about it.

Another night alone.

Tomas Vrbada looked at his bed, and ran his hand down the other side of it. His lithe body was spread across the red silken bedsheets, his head against the soft pillow, and he sighed sadly, feeling the cold emptiness beside him.

He often did this. Each night he would fall asleep alone, dreaming about his one true love. The true love he never had the guts to tell he had feelings for. The true love that he was terrified to lose once he did tell him of those feelings.

A cool breeze flew into the room, when he decided to leave his bed. A depressing place was nowhere to be. He walked over to his desk, and opened up a compartment on his desk, taking out a dozen photos of himself and Kuai Liang, the man he loved, the man he called his best friend for years.

That's when an idea came to him.

He couldn't sleep. Instead, he was going to put his mind into good use.

A smile spread on his lips, and he took out an old photo book that he didn't use anymore. He was going to make a memory scrapbook of all their fun times together. His heart skipped a beat, and he blushed just thinking about it.

Yes, he did love Kuai Liang, and now, he would show it to him.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he was up all night putting it together, cutting and pasting the photos together, drawing hearts, stars and smiley faces on each page, each with a hand written note in Tomas's perfect handwriting.

_"I remember when we first met."_

It was a photo of them at ages 24 and 22, they were just starting at the Lin Kuei. Now it's been ten years, both men into their 30's now, both older and more wiser than before.

_"I hated the way you looked at me, but I didn't want it to stop. I remember when you first touched me, when you first held me. You smiled at me, and I knew we'd be friends forever."_

More photos were put in the book, like vacations and the sorts. At other events, Lin Kuei parties, Sub Zero's parent's anniversary, Sonya and Johnny Cage's wedding, when Sub Zero put Smoke through the wedding cake, and other events, such as their accidental first kiss.

A picture Ermac took to troll them, but a picture Smoke kept, so he could remember it always. He couldn't control the blush he wore when he looked at the photo. It would be the last picture on the last page, he said, pasting the photo to the paper, adding in blue ink, "Kuai Liang and Tomas Vrbada, friends forever."

He smiled, and closed the book.

Tomorrow, he would send the book to Sub Zero.

The next day, he awoke, ready to go to Kuai's house, wearing an excited smile. He couldn't wait to see his best friend.

He ran to his house. On the way, it started to rain. Smoke was so sad, because he forgot to put the book in a bag. Rain got on the book, and the photos began to melt from the pages. He screamed and then almost began to cry, when Sub Zero noticed him sitting on the sidewalk, holding what was left of the scrapbook.

Smoke was in tears now, holding his head in his lap, when Sub Zero approached him, touching under his chin, lifting his head up.

"Kuai!" he yelled, looking up. Sub Zero looked into Smoke's bloodshot eyes and asked,"What's wrong? And what are you doing here? I was just going to your house to give you a gift.."

"And I was going to your house to give you a gift." Smoke said, sniffing and still crying.

"Huh..that's funny. Ok, what was your gift?" Sub Zero asked. "I was going to give you a scrapbook with all our pictures in it, but the rain melted it away." Smoke said, opening the book, turning the pages to see all the photos gone, even the photo of their first kiss.

"Oh no..." Sub Zero said. Then he broke into a smile, surprising Smoke,"I should tell you mine then! I was actually going to give you a copy of those same photos! So you could have a copy, and I could have a copy!"

Smoke smiled and looked on with wide shock when Sub Zero showed him the photos with a smile on his face.

"Only one photo is missing though." Sub Zero said, and Smoke looked at him in confusion. "Which one? I think you got them all." he said, tilting his head like a puppy. Sub Zero eyed him with lust, and cradled his head in his hands.

"I mean this one, silly." he said, pulling Smoke to him for a slow, passionate kiss under the rain.

"HAHA! Gotcha!"

And so Ermac took the picture, just like he did last time. It may not have had the same _"First kiss"_ magic, but it was nice none the less.

Smoke gave in and returned the kiss, making for a picturesque moment under the torrential downpour.


End file.
